Sentimientos, recuerdos y le espera
by Hitomi Unii-chan
Summary: Sobre como se sintió Fujimoto al perder a Kobato, lo que recordo y una promesa que se hizo a si mismo. No es un gran summary  mucho menos el titulo es mejor  pero les pido por favor que entren.


Bueno mi primer fic hetero, aunque soy yaoista, esta pareja es de las pocas que no son yaoi que han llamado mi atención. Fujimoto y Kobato son una pareja tan linda =)

Les pido que me digan que les pareció por que es muy importante para mi que apenas estoy empezando a escribir fanfics.

Por favor dejen reviews!

* * *

><p>Fujimoto no era alguien que se fijara en el pasado, siempre trataba de olvidarlo y seguir consiente del presente, de lo que vendría en seguida y lo que tenía que hacer, nunca volteaba a ver lo que paso antes de lo que hacía en ese momento. Pero si hay algo que siempre recordaría sería a ella, aquella chica de largo cabello castaño; pero había algo que recordaba más que nada, todos aquellos sentimientos que lo inundaron el día que se fue.<p>

No podía describir como se sentía exactamente, su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones juntas, tristeza, frustración, desesperación, dolor, entre otras más.

Sabía que no había nada que hacer, después de todo eso era lo que deseo ella en un principio, pero había cambiado, el perro de peluche se lo dijo, y también esa chica que al parecer no era una persona normal, el deseo de Kobato había cambiado. "Ella deseo renacer junto a la persona más importante para ella" fue lo que le dijo Kohaku, pero no podía aceptarlo, ella no podía haberse ido, no así, no sin decirle todo lo que realmente tenía que decir, sin poder decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

A menudo se preguntaba si ella logro darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, no lo sabía, después de todo ella era una torpe chica ingenua, pero mas que ingenua el diría inocente. Siempre sonriendo y tratando de ayudar a los demás, incluso a el, que se porto grosero con ella en innumerables veces, pero siempre lo soporto, siempre, por que ciegamente ella ya estaba enamorado de el. Era su persona más importante.

Y de nuevo venia ese remolino de sentimientos, todo le hacia sentirse mareado y cansado.

Ahora ya habían pasado dos años desde que ella se fue, seguía con sus estudios, siguió adelante con su sueño de convertirse en un abogado, pero durante esos dos años nunca tuvo paz, todas las noches antes de dormir se paraba delante del que fue su antiguo cuarto, por que el aun vivía con Chitose, mas que nada por el recuerdo de verla ahí, recordando los ruidos extraños y gritos provenientes de ese cuarto, que eran todos causados por ella y por el perro de felpa azul -que se dio cuanta que no era un simple peluche-, que daría volver a oír esos gritos que antes le parecían molestos y ahora quería escuchar nuevamente.

Recordó el día en que despertó y encontró a las hijas de Chitose sacando el futon de la habitación de al lado, en ese entonces se preguntaba porque había siquiera un funton ahí, y por alguna extraña razón le dio un sentimiento angustiante, una punzada, algo que el no pudo entender en ese momento.

Luego, esa noche lluviosa y tormentosa, al guardar su chaqueta, callo lo que pensó que era un caramelo, le pareció extraño, era pequeño y brillaba, sintió nuevamente algo raro. Lo contempló por unos segundos, viéndolo expectante. Después ocurrió algo que no se espero, ese _caramelo _desprendió una gran luz y otra punzada, esta vez en su cabeza hizo eco en el, esa cosa seguía brillando y el la miraba mas sorprendido que nunca.

Y recordó…

La recordó, lo primero que oyó fue un _¡Fujimoto-san!_, seguido de eso, vio su rostro, sus bellos y expresivos ojos ámbares, su largo y desordenado cabello castaño, su calida voz, todo de ella recordó, hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Los momentos que habían pasado juntos, sus peleas, unas en juego y otras mas significativas, el incidente con la guardería Yomogi, y por ultimo, su despedida y la foto del día de campo con los niños.

Todo le pareció tan confuso en ese momento, no sabía que pensar, sentir o decir, todo fue tan sorpresivo.

Después de despejarse un poco le surgieron varias preguntas: ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué la había olvidado? ¿Por qué nadie se acordó de ella? ¿En donde estaba? Entre otras.

Unos grandes dilemas, obviamente fue alguien significativa en la vida de todos los que conoció, los niños de la guardería, Chitose y sus hijas, Sayaka-san e irremediablemente en la suya.

¿Que rayos había pasado?

Después de recuperar un poco de control, casi nada en realidad, salió deprisa de su habitación, le importaba muy poco que lloviera, eso no importaba ahora, lo único que importaba ahora era ella.

Busco… busco… y busco…

Busco a alguien, tan siquiera una persona que la recordara, le pregunto a la anciana con su nieto, a el jefe de la pastelería, a el subordinado de el esposo de su hermana, hasta a la propia Sayaka y su esposo. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le dio la repuesta que esperaba. No entendía nada, como es que es el único que la decoraba, que sabía quien era ella y su peluche azul, ¿Por qué?

Simplemente era todo tan ilógico, se quedo un rato pensando, debajo de la lluvia, empapándose por completo con todas sus dudas, entonces recordó algo, la chica que vio con Kobato junto al gran y viejo árbol, aquella vez que la salvo.

Aun no le preguntaba a ella, quizás, tan solo quizás ella si la recordara. Fue corriendo a buscarla. Era su última esperanza.

Cuando llego y toco la puerta, ella salio, con un rostro un tano afligido al verlo en ese estado "_¿Supongo que hoy no vienes a entregar el periódico verdad?" _Fue lo que pregunto. Lo hizo pasar.

Después de que le explicara todo el asunto, otra vez no supo que decir, se pregunto si volvería, si algún día la volvería a ver. Tan solo una vez, solo quería verla una vez mas para poder decirle algo, un sentimiento, una despedida, cualquier cosa de las tantas que no le había dicho.

Se sentía triste de gran manera, es decir, de todas las personas que conoció y ayudo, solo el, el ángel y su esposo la recordaban. Ni los niños de la guarderia, ni Domoto, ni Sayaka y su esposo la recordaban ni recordarían. La misma Kohaku se lo dijo, lamentaban tanto no tenerla, pero quizás era mejor así, porque de otra manera no quería imaginarse como se sentirían al ya no tenerla y todas las dudas sobre como desapareció.

Si, definitivamente era mejor así.

Ahora, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que "murió" –aunque no esta muy convencido sobre eso- pero se sentía como si cada día fuera el día en que se fue; Por supuesto nunca lo dejaría notar, probablemente ella no hubiera querido verlo triste por su causa.

No había nada que hacer, se había ido y no sabría si algún día volvería. Por ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, esperar.

No tenía otra opción más que esa, no tendría la respuesta de si volvería angustiándose, tampoco la tendría buscándola directamente, por que sabía que nunca la encontraría, por lo tanto esa era su última y única opción.

Era doloroso pero cierto, no poder hacer nada para volver a ver a la persona mas importante para ti, sin saber que pasaría en el futuro, era muy doloroso y angustiante. Incluso podría hasta rendirse y tratar de olvidarse de ella, pero eso era imposible, el nunca la olvidaría. La angustia, el dolor, la desesperación y la tristeza eran sentimientos que lo embargaban día a día en la mañana, tarde y noche. Definitivamente esa no era manera de vivir.

Pero esperaría, era una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo, esperaría solo por ella, porque podría dar mil y un razones para hacerlo, pero sobre todo la principal era era:

Porque amaba a su Kobato.

Por lo tanto esperaría, si el destino se lo permitía, la dejaría volver a su lado, y si ella renacía junto a la persona que ella mas amaba, esperaba con toda su alma y corazón, que fuera junto a el.

* * *

><p>Por favor díganme que les parecío, si no morire x.x<p> 


End file.
